Safest Place to Hide
by LiLaNiMeGrL0201
Summary: Something horrible has happened in Inuyasha's life. How can he deal with it? please r&r! thanks!


Safest Place to Hide

_It seems like yesterday when I said I do_

_And after all this time my heart still burns for you_

_If you don't know by now that you're my only one_

_Then take a look inside me and watch my heart string come undone_

Inuyasha walked along the path to the Sacred Tree. He had just seen Kikyo. He didn't want to, but he had to tell Kikyo what he had finally decided. He had chosen Kagome. But while they were talking, Kagome walked up and saw them together. Jumping to conclusions, Kagome ran off, away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to catch up with her, but she got to much of a head start. She was already back in her world by the time he had gotten to the well.

_I know I promised you forever_

_Is there no stronger word I can use?_

_To reassure you when the storm is raging outside_

_You're my safest place to hide _

Inuyasha sat under the Sacred Tree, thinking about Kagome. After a while, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He perked up, watching. And out of the trees came Kagome.

_Kagome …_

_Can you see me? Here I am_

_I need you like I needed you then _

_When I feel like giving up _

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"No," Kagome interrupted, "I understand. Kikyo was your first love. And you still love her."

"No," Inuyasha said, "I don't love her."

"You don't?"

"No," he walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands, "Kagome, I love you."

She looked up into his eyes. She knew that she meant it. Crying, she threw her arms around him.

_You see colors no one else can see_

_In every breath you hear a symphony_

_You understand me like nobody can_

_I feel my soul unfolding like a flower blooming _

When she finally broke away from him, she saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha," she said wiping away a tear.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed, "I didn't mean to get all emotional…"

"Shh," she said, "it's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

_When this whole world gets too crazy_

_And there's nowhere left to run_

_I know you give me sanctuary _

_You're the only truth I know _

_You're the road back home_

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I promise," Kagome said, "I will always be with you. Always."

Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. He leaned forward slightly, until his lips touched hers. She gladly returned the kiss.

_Can you see me? Here I am _

_Standing here, where I've always been _

_And when words are not enough_

_I climb inside your heart and still find _

_You're my safest place to hide _

"I love you," Kagome said after they broke away. "I will always love you."

"Kagome, I don't know what I would do without you. You're the only thing that matters to me."

_I know I promised you forever_

_There's no stronger word I can use_

_To reassure you when the storm is raging outside_

_You're my safest place to hide _

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome's grave. Tears welling up in his eyes. She didn't deserve to die. She was innocent. Naraku had killed her in their final battle. And as he knelt there, he thought of all the good time they had had together. He loved her so much. He started to cry like he had every day since she had died.

_Can you see me? Here I am _

_Standing here, where I've always been_

_And when words are not enough_

_I climb inside your heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide _

As he knelt there, a warm breeze came and wrapped around him. He knew that it was Kagome.

"Kagome…" he whispered, "I love you. I miss you so much. Why did you have to go?"

As if an answer to his question, he looked up to the sky and saw a faint, but definite, outline of Kagome.

_My safest place to hide_

_I know I promised you forever_

_There's no stronger word I can use_

_To reassure you when the storm is raging outside_

_You're my safest place to hide _

And as he stood there, looking up into the sky, he remembered Kagome's promise. She would always be with him. If not in body, then in spirit.

_Can you see me? Here I am _

_Standing here, where I've always been_

_When I feel like giving up _

_I climb inside you heart and still find_

_You're my safest place to hide_

_Oh, yeah _

_You're my safest place to hide_


End file.
